The New Girl :Halloween
by eskie02
Summary: Just a side story that took place during The New Girl...So please read and review...


**HALLOWEEN**

We waited in line for way over two hours just to be scared for what? Maybe twenty to thirty minutes but it was worth it seeing the look on her face. When we entered The Mouth of Hell all hell broke loose. Her hand quickly grabbed onto mine as we entered the darkness and the first set of demons came charging at us. She let out a blood curdling scream before she buried her face into my neck.

From behind us Cartman laughed so hard at the sight of his cousin being so scared but I didn't care her hair smelled very flowery and I inhaled the scent deeply. I couldn't help but to smile when she was this close and I knew it was wrong but at the same time it felt so right. One thing for sure I was really going to enjoy this night with her by my side even though she wasn't mine. My girlfriend hated these kind of things, well at least that's what she told me.

Kyle had also stayed behind for reasons unknown, so it was just Chelsey, Cartman, Kenny and his girlfriend of the night and of course myself. Another creature jumped out at us and this time I jumped a little.

"Oh mah God!" Cartman laughed "I fucking hope you packed extra boxers Pussy!"

"Shut Up Asshole!" I barked back.

Chelsey looked up from neck just in time to see a picture open up and some grab at her. "OH FUCK!" she yelled quickly hiding her face in her hands.

"Too bad Kyle is missing this," Kenny laughed as his as his girlfriend screamed.

"Yeah," I agreed as I held Chelsey tighter "too, bad."

But to be perfectly honest I wasn't really that upset that Kyle was not not there, because if he was here she would be huddled up in his arms not mine. I knew perfectly well I should not be having these feelings when I already had a girlfriend and she liked Kyle but I just couldn't help myself. She gave a warm feeling that Wendy just did not do.

"Oh my God!" Chesley breathed once we were safe outside the haunted house "That place was hella scary."

"Yeah if you're a girl," Cartman said rolling his eyes.

"Hey idiot I am a girl," Chelsey said sticking out her tonge at him "And besides if you weren't scared then how come it looks like you pissed in your pants?"

It was at that moment both Kenny and I looked down at Cartman's pants and saw a big wet spot on the front.

"I got sprayed by someone," he defended

"Sure," Chelsey teased

"Shut up Skank!" he said turning to walk away "Screw you guys I'm going home!"

"See ya later Cartman!" I called after him only to have his middle finger shoot back at me.

I turned back to my other friends and shrugged my shoulders... Chelsey just shook her head before making eye contact with me. "Thanks for keeping me safe in there."

"Sure," I said smiling at her "what are friends for?"

She stood there silently for a moment as if she wanted to ask me something but was too afraid too. "I'm kinda hungry," I said clearing my throat "you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure," she shrugged

We looked back at Kenny to ask him if he wanted to join us but he was busy tonge dancing with his date.

"My parents aren't home," she breathed through his kisses "let's go back to my place."

Kenny stopped and smiled "Lead the way," he said quickly giving us a thumbs up before being pulled back to the girl's house.

"Now that's scary," I joked once Chelsey and I were alone

"Yeah," she laughed

"So what are you in the mood for?" I asked

"Maybe just a soda or an order of fries," she shrugged

"I know the perfect place that makes best fries."

"Sounds great," she smiled

We started walking towards downtown "So how's Wendy?" she asked.

"She's fine," I replied as I stuffed my hands in my jacket pocket "she just wasn't feeling that great tonight and plus she's not really into scary stuff. "

"Oh," she sighed "well that's too bad because it sure was fun."

"Yeah it was," I smiled.

We walked in silence the rest of the way with a few awkward side glances every now and then. She only started talking when we were seated in a booth at the diner.

"So how long have you and Kyle been best friends?" she asked

"Well the four of us have been friends ever since preschool but there was just something about that made us close," I explained.

"That's sweet," she smiled before taking a sip of her water.

"What about you?" I asked "Are you and him getting serious?"

She blushed slightly when I asked her "Um...well Kyle is very sweet and I could see us forming a relationship."

I nodded "But what about now?"

"We're just friends," she replied

"That's cool," I said

"Why anyway?" she asked tilting her head

Now she had me, I was a loss for words because I don't know why the hell it mattered to me if they were going out or not. I was in a relationship for fuck's sake "I dunno," I shrugged "just asking."

She opened her mouth to say something but her eyes caught sight of something else. "Isn't that Wendy?" she asked nodding towards the window.

"What? No way," I said turning around "She's home sick."

But sure as hell it was Wendy across the street with her friends all smiles. "What the hell?" I said under my breath.

"She might be feeling better," Chelsey said calmly.

"Maybe," I said before turning back towards her "would you excuse me for a minute?"

She nodded

I quickly got to my feet and made my way over to where Wendy was. "Hey," I said as I got closer "I see you're feeling better."

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed turning towards me "you scared me Baby."

"Oh gee I'm sorry," I said folding my arms across my chest "I thought you told me you were sick earlier on the phone?"

"Oh no," one of her friends said to another one

"I was,: she said softly "but then I started feeling better and so since you were out with your friends I thought it would be alright to go out with mine."

"You should have called me to let me know," I said calmly

"Why?" she laughed "are the boss of me?"

"It's not that," I said "it's just that if the shoe was on the other foot, you would be all over my ass."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes "Oh nothing."

"No Stan!" she snapped taking a hold of my jacket "what did you mean?"

"If I told you one thing and yet did something else you would totally pissed off," I explained.

She turned back to her friends "I don't know why I put this crap all the time?"

I was confused at what she was saying...was she turning this back on to me?

"I THINK WE NEED TO TAKE A BREAK!" she snapped

"Maybe we should," I replied

"FINE!" she yelled

"Fine!" I snapped back before storming back towards the restaurant.

"How'd it go?" Chelsey asked when I got back

"Well a lot of words were exchanged and I think we are taking a break," I explained still trying to wrap my head around what had just happened out there.

"Sorry," she said softly placing a supporting hand onto mine.

"I'll be fine," I smiled "we'll be back together in a few days once she's cooled off."

"Oh," she sighed looking a little sad.

Before I could say anything our order arrived and by the time the waitress left Chelsey had changed the subject.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked picking up a fry

"Sure," I shrugged

"Why are people in this town so freaking stupid?"

"How so?" I asked almost ready to laugh

"Well for one they always stare at me like I am some kind of sickness or something," she explained "and plus they are always whispering shit behind my back."

I chuckled a little at her words "What's so funny?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing..." I said clearing my throat "sorry."

"It kinda freaks me out," she blushed "when they just point and stare."

"Well you are the only person in South Park with a dark tan like that,"

"My Florida Tan?" she questioned "Is it that bad?"

"No it looks good on you," I blurted out.

She looked up at me and blushed "You really think it looks good on me?" she asked twisting a finger in her hair.

I swallowed hard scared at what I might blurt out next "Yeah," I said coolly trying my best to hold back my words.

"Aw...," she cooed "you're just saying that because you're my friend."

"Maybe," I teased "but you'll never know."

"Whatever," she smiled rolling her eyes.

I smiled back and the rest of the night we spent talking about nothing important and when it came to saying our good nights I walked her all the way home.

"Thanks again," she smiled "for keeping me safe earlier."

"It was nothing," I replied

She turned to walk inside when I stopped her "Hey Chelsey!" I called.

"Yeah?" she asked turning back to me

"Do you want to go to a Halloween party tomorrow with me?" I asked not knowing what she would say.

She looked down at the ground thinking it over "You know.." I said "As friends."

"What about our other friends?" she asked

"Kenny already said he is going to be busy with Tiffany tomorrow and Kyle always has to take his little brother around trick or treating." I told her.

She looked back up at me and smiled "Alright fine,"

"Cool," I smiled "I'll see ya tomorrow then."

On my way home I stopped at the store to hopefully find a costume at the last minute but all they had left was a gay clown costume, so I had to buy it. "Goddamn it," I said as I looked down at the horrible thing "why?"

"Nice costume...loser," someone smirked from behind me.

I just ignored the person as I paid the guy and walked out.. When I got home that night I pulled my phone out of my pocket to charge it and I noticed it that I had a text. I touched the little message in the corner and saw it was from Kyle.

:Hey Dude.. Call me when you get this:

My mind raced thinking about what to say to him, finally I pushed his name and dialed his number.

"Hey Dude," he said

"Hey," I replied "What's up?"

"What are you tomorrow night?" he asked

"I'm going to a party," I said slowly

"Oh..okay," he sighed "well then never mind Dude."

"Sorry...man," I said.

"It's fine," he replied "Okay I got to go."

"Bye," I sighed as I hung up the phone.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day went by fast and before I knew it it was time for me to dress up in my lame ass clown costume and put that crappy face paint on. I walked over to Cartman's house where I was greeted by his laughter as I walked in..

"Oh Mah God!" he laughed almost falling over from laughing so hard "You look like a fag."

"Shut Cartman!" I snapped "It was all they had left last night."

Chelsey entered them room "Nice clown outfit," she smiled

"It was all they had," I sighed

"It looks good," she replied "I'm wearing my old witch costume from a couple years ago."

"You look good, too," I told her.

"Thanks," she smiled walking over carrying a pair of boots and a pair of flats "are we going to do a lot of dancing?"

"It's up to you," I replied "because I'm cool with whatever."

She looked at her shoes one more time before deciding to put on the flats. "I don't want to fall on my ass."

Lucky for us the party wasn't that far of a walk from Cartman's house and we were there in no time. It was kind of awkward dancing with her and I tried not to show how I felt. "Excuse me for a second," she said after our weird dance.

"Okay," I nodded

She rushed off and did not return for a few minutes before skipping back cheerfully..."Ever danced to the Time Warp?" she asked

"Ah..no," I replied

She smiled "Well you're about to."

Just as she said that this weird song came on she grabbed my hand and she told me to follow her lead. I took a break when Thriller came on, there was no way in hell I was going to dance to that song but still did. I had to admit I was having fun with her, I was glad she was a part of our friend group. Then I think she got bored of dancing by herself so she started mouthing along with the words just to make me laugh. After Thriller she sat down beside me and sighed "This is fun," she said "thanks for inviting me."

"Your welcome," I replied "I'm glad you're having fun."

A song came on and her face lit up "Oh my gosh!" she breathed "This Sally's Song!"

"Huh?" I asked

"You know from the Nightmare Before Christmas?"

I just shook my head...I listen to the song and noticed it was a slow song.

"Come on!" she exclaimed pulling me to my feet.

I held her hands into mine as we both started swaying back and fourth in slow motion then without warning she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled herself close to me as we continued to sway. I don't know what came over me as I very gently laid my head on top of hers and acted like she did not care that she ended up with white paint in her hair. As the song ended she brought her face up to mine and our eyes met. I could feel her warm breath on my lips and my instinct was to bend down and just plant my lips on hers but I chickened out and quickly pulled away. We shared a few more dances that night but none as intense as that one was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo

When I returned home that night I let out a long sigh replaying what almost happened tonight over and over in my head. After washing off my clown makeup I went to lay down in my room, I covered myself up and just stared up at the ceiling until I fell asleep thinking about her. But sadly before I could tell her how she was making me feel she and Kyle hooked up and Wendy and I got back together. So I guess I'll have to keep this secret to myself...


End file.
